Sins of Our Fathers
by vernajast
Summary: In the end, Naruto blamed their sensei for everything, but Kakashi had come to realize that life was too short to count every sin, and his students were simply names added to the bottom of that list. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Yondaime. ANGST.


_**A/N: **__This is just...broken. __**Warnings: **__Major angst, alcohol, vague smut. The pairings are...fluid for a reason, but should appeal to YonKaka, SasuNaru, and NaruSasu fans the most. Shippuden age/time-period. Thanks to fuyu_no_akegata and frickin_cheng for reading it over first!  


* * *

_

**Sins of Our Fathers  
by vernajast**

_kakashi, naruto, sasuke, minato_

_**(The sins of the fathers shall be visited upon the sons.)**_

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Have you ever heard of someone named Uchiha Obito?"

"A relative of Sasuke-kun's?" Sakura brushed a stray piece of hair from her cheek and smiled.

"Well, yeah. His cousin...uncle, half-cousin-uncle..."

"That's not even a word."

"Eh, something like that. It's complicated."

"Get to the point, Naruto."

"He died. He was Kakashi's best friend and...and he died."

Sakura stared at him, annoyance causing her features to twitch. "Naruto, what are you getting at? The whole clan died. And how do you even know about him? Kakashi-sensei doesn't talk about—"

"He told me. A month ago."

Disbelief shone in Sakura's wide, green eyes, but she remained silent, waiting for her friend to continue. She could tell he was genuinely upset and felt bad about being so sharp with him. It was guilt that held her tongue, now.

"H-he was drunk. I didn't even know he drinks, but he was, and I had just come over to ask him a question about elemental chakra and..."

Naruto fell silent, unwilling to continue. "And?" Sakura prodded.

"And...and he hugged me. Kakashi-sensei...hugged...me..." The blond swallowed thickly, uncomfortable with the sudden attention and aware that he was probably betraying one of Kakashi's biggest secrets. "That's...that's like getting a hug from Sasuke! It just doesn't happen. But it did. Then he dragged me inside and sat me at the table and poured me a little cup of sake. _He_ was the one who said I couldn't drink alcohol until I was at least seventeen."

Naruto plucked off a few blades of grass, sprinkling them down onto his lap.

"I drank it; he pretty much ordered me to. And he kept calling me 'Min' and talking about these people I've never even heard of. And he kept-kept touching me. You know, like this—" He tapped Sakura on the cheek, the shoulder, the hand. "It was...weird."

"Well, you know, we really don't know a lot about his past. Could they have been his genin team?" Her strained smile didn't fool the boy. It never had.

"I'm sure a few of the people he mentioned were teammates, but not genin—they were chuunin, at least. Did you know Kakashi-sensei made jounin when he was thirteen! I'm still a genin, but he—" Sakura glared, and Naruto realized his mistake. "Sorry, got sidetracked. The point is that Kakashi-sensei was really, really comfortable with this person, Minato, and he told me lots of things about his past."

"Minato...that sounds really—Oh! The Fourth Hokage! That was _his_ name! Kakashi-sensei's...sensei."

"R-really?" Naruto's cheeks blushed crimson.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"N-nothing. Anyway, this Obito kid, he used to fight with Kakashi. They were like me and Sasuke-teme, but then Obito saved his life and-and gave him his Sharingan and—"

"No! Are you serious? So-so the _eye_..."

"...came from his friend, from his own eye. And from the other things he told me...well, he said a lot of stuff, and..." Naruto's eyes looked down into his bowl of ramen, shamefully unable to meet her eyes. "And then he tried to kiss me and I ran."

"Kiss...you...you saw his face!"

Naruto sighed and snorted at once, sure that he had lost her now and glad for the change of topic.

* * *

Nine months later, everything had changed. Sasuke was back. They were whole. Team 7 was no longer broken.

Sasuke really wasn't any different than before, either. "Dobe, you're stalling." The Uchiha ran a hand lazily through his black hair, frowning at the odd look on Naruto's face. "What?"

Before he could react, his blond teammate decked him hard in the jaw and they flew back, landing half on the grass and half on the dirt training field. Sasuke just sighed, running short on patience and—_What the hell?_

Naruto was kissing him. Gently at first, a tentative touch of chapped lips to his soft aristocratic mouth, but then they both seemed to shiver and in Naruto's inexperience, he started fumbling to wrap his arms around Sasuke and pressed his lips down bruise-hard against Sasuke's lips. Naruto kissed the way he fought, throwing everything at his 'enemy.'

Brows furrowed, the Uchiha let his eyes slowly slide shut and ran his hand through Naruto's blond, spiky hair. His lips parted, tongue darting out in little motions to get the moron's attention and make sure he understood, and then Sasuke took over, rolling Naruto to his back and hungrily trying to kiss him into the ground, compressing their bodies together as if they could somehow become one.

Except they couldn't, and he knew it. For reasons inexplicable, even to himself, it was Sasuke who backed off, rolled away, climbed to his feet, and disappeared. Leaving behind a bewildered, dazed Naruto, wondering how acting on his instincts and kissing his best friend had resulted in...

"Mouth sex."

The same scene played out two weeks later, with an aggressive, now-experienced Naruto shoving Sasuke against a tree, both of them shivering and groaning. And again, Sasuke abandoned his friend.

"Bastard!"

A month later, it had become routine.

And Naruto wanted more, dammit. He wanted everything. He wanted _Sasuke_.

Dark eyes glared at him as he pressed his friend harder against the wall, the length of their bodies aligned, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance in what had become a battle of wills.

But Naruto was taken completely off guard when Sasuke bit down on on his tongue—"Hey, bastard, what the hell was that?"—and turned his head to the side, eyes still closed, a pained look twisting his pale features.

Had he ever seen it before, Naruto could have named the emotion he found there 'fear,' but since when did Sasuke fear anything? He didn't recognize the look at all and tried to turn his teammate's head back in his direction.

But Sasuke resisted. He opened his dark eyes and seemed to gaze at something in the distance. "Stop, Naruto. This is...this is finished. I don't need a weakness like you holding me back."

And then Naruto was alone, again, his arms circled around empty air. He should have realized that it was Sasuke's famous Uchiha defense mechanisms kicking into place. He should have realized it was practically an admission of denied feelings, if only in the esoteric code of repressed-teme-speak. He should have realized he was no more Sasuke's weakness than Sasuke was his own, that they were truly one another's strength.

However, Uzumaki Naruto saw the empty space held in his hands and heard the word 'finished,' and he could swear he felt something break.

* * *

It took three days to get up the courage to visit Kakashi-sensei and ask for his advice. Three minutes to determine that Sensei's breath smelled of whiskey and he was drunk again. Three seconds to understand the offer his sensei was making and agree.

He reasoned—_But reasoning's not really your strength, though, is it, Naruto? And the messes are always so troublesome to clean up._—he reasoned that Kakashi-sensei was right. It hadn't stopped him from blushing and stammering, though, when the words "sexually frustrated" rolled off of the older man's tongue like silk. He had thought Kakashi's experience might help him—get over Sasuke's rejection or maybe just move on, he wasn't sure which.

But this was not what he expected: the metronomic creak of the springs in the mattress of the older man's western style bed, the dirty and cracked ceiling hovering flatly over Kakashi-sensei's shoulder. There was a cool efficiency to the older man's movements that was at odds with the basic nature of the forbidden..._thing_ they were doing. Kakashi's mask was still firmly in place, covering his lower face, driving home the impersonal nature of the encounter.

Naruto stared at the stained ceiling and bit the inside of his cheek. This wasn't what he had expected at all.

He nearly cried when Kakashi called him 'Min'—his own father's name, he knew that now. Calloused fingers sifted through his blond hair, gripping too tightly, desperately.

When Kakashi shuddered above him, the Sharingan eye rolled back into his head and Naruto was sure he hated it, hated the way he knew a single act could change everything.

* * *

Naruto had feared another change, but it came anyway, in the form of Sasuke's lips on his own, pressing him into a tree or a wall or the grass. Their hips moved together through their clothes and Naruto tried and failed to keep Kakashi out of his head.

In the end, he blamed their sensei for everything. For hurting him so spectacularly and remaining so blissfully unaware. For calling him by his father's name, as if he were just a replacement. For the sly smiles behind his mask when he whispered into Naruto's ear that he should come over for more training.

Most of all, he blamed him for the way the roles were reversed and he ran away from Sasuke every damn time because Naruto couldn't separate Kakashi from the act. So, eventually, kissing became fighting became fists connecting with bodies and pain and exhaustion until neither had the strength to _want _or _need_ anything other than sleep.

While they slept, their sensei dreamed: of blond hair and blue eyes, a strong jaw and stronger hands, the unattainable perfection Minato had dangled mercilessly before the teenager he had been, and the day he finally got to have him. The genjutsu had been real enough, and the effort to erase the scars from Naruto's cheeks and lengthen his face had been worth it, worth losing everything, because he'd come to realize that life was too short to count every sin, and Naruto and Sasuke were simply names added to the bottom of that list.

[ .end ]


End file.
